Venecia
by Izumi17
Summary: Por algo su nombre es Italia Veneziano, la hermosa ciudad llena de arte y cultura ahora esta en problemas, nadie más que el lo puede sentir, habrá la manera de sobrellevar esa horrible sensación de estar pendiente del tiempo, saber, contar, esperar el día terrible que podría todo terminar. No yaoi, Brotherly. Léanlo para que sepan de que se trata.
1. Migraña

Lovino sacó lentamente la tetera con el agua caliente, sin derramar ni una sola gota la sirvió en una taza, a la que minutos más tarde puso una bolsa de té y un poco de azúcar; mezcló todo sin hacer el mayor ruido posible. Luego tomó la taza y con mucho cuidado la llevó a la mesa, y se la dio a su hermano menor, el cual estaba intentando calmarse para que su horrible dolor de cabeza al fin terminara.

Era un hermoso día, de verdad precioso, cálido (para la estación que era invierno), lleno de vida; sin embargo para Feliciano todos los hermosos sonidos no eran más que ruidos insoportables, el brillo del sol era cegador, y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era solo un recuerdo que estaba destinado a sufrir. Al menos eso era lo que Feliciano siempre pensaba cuando tenía dolor de cabeza. Tan fuerte era su dolor que no se soportaba ni a él mismo. Sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban rojos de cansancio, dolor, y de derramar lágrimas involuntarias.

Lovino por lo general no le diera importancia a este tipo de cosas, pero con lo que había pasado esa mañana, su preocupación no solo nació sino que creció demasiado, a tal grado de no querer separarse de Feliciano.

Esa mañana había empezado como todas las mañanas, Feliciano hizo el desayuno, luego Lovino despertó y desayunaron juntos, hicieron sus quehaceres y cada quien se preocupó de que su papeleo este terminado. Cocinaron juntos el almuerzo, y ahí es donde todo salió mal. Feliciano estaba cortando los vegetales, tomates en realidad, para la ensalada cuando sintió una terrible molestia en su cabeza, luego la luz de la ventana empezó a cegarlo y el sonido que Lovino hacía al cortar la carne, era molesto muy molesto.

‒ fratello, ¿podrías no hacer tanto ruido? ‒

‒ no hago ruido, siempre he cortado la carne así‒

Feliciano ya no discutió más, pero su molestia en la cabeza empezó a crecer, ya no era una molestia sino que era dolor. Empezó a ver luces que le dificultaban la vista, se empezó a restregar los ojos pensando que era una basura en ellos, al terminar la luz que entraba por la ventana era demasiado brillante, le causaba demasiados problemas tratar de ver los vegetales para poder cortarlos. A este punto Lovino no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Feliciano estaba actuando extraño.

Feliciano a pesar de tener dolor en su cabeza, y todo absolutamente todo era irritable, siguió cortando, hasta que en segundos se empezó a sentir mareado y la tabla de cortar daba vueltas, se presiono la frente intentando bloquear esa sensación, cuando lo volvió a intentar los vegetales dieron tantas vueltas que Feliciano literalmente cayó al suelo. Lovino se asustó mucho Feliciano tenía un cuchillo en la mano, pudo haberse lastimado; la suerte evito que eso pasara Feliciano había tirado el cuchillo antes de caer.

Cuando al fin recobró la conciencia, la sensación de mareo seguía pero no solo eso, Feliciano empezó a sentir el desayuno subiendo por su garganta; sin pensarlo dos veces Feliciano fue al baño, y vomito todo lo que había comido hasta ahora.

Y así paso el día Feliciano se abstuvo de comer el almuerzo pero aún así vomito otras cuantas veces más. Lovino había cerrado todas las cortinas y apagado todas las luces, estaban ahora en absoluta oscuridad, pero eso no causo que Feliciano dejara de sentir dolor.

La taza de té humeaba con el líquido en su interior, Feliciano se atrevió a probarlo pero había dos cosas, la primera el té sabía horrible y segundo su estomago no le perdonaría alguna cosa así, tenía la sensación que terminaría regresándolo de todas formas.

‒ Feliciano, acaba el té, así te sentirás un poco mejor‒ dijo Lovino adivinando los pensamientos de Feliciano.

No tuvo más remedio que terminar el té, pero seamos sinceros, ¿desde cuándo un insignificante té es la solución para una migraña tan fuerte? Feliciano no dijo nada después de tomar el té solo mantenía la esperanza de que ese horrible dolor se fuera, pero no fue así, es más la sensación de que cada vez se hacía más fuerte estaba mucho más presente.

‒ no puedo más… fratello, voy a mi cuarto… tal vez si me acuesto un rato me pase…‒

‒ intenta descansar, iré a verte más tarde‒

Feliciano fue a su habitación lentamente, al entrar se encontró algo extraño, mareado mucho más que la sensación anterior, cerró sus ojos y se acostó en su cama; a los pocos minutos empezó a sentir frío, mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar, Feliciano empezó a cubrirse con mantas intentando bloquear esa sensación. Cuando Lovino entró, Feliciano lo notó al entrar y acercarse, intentó olvidar esa sensación de que todo sonido era un penetrante ruido en su cabeza. Lovino había llegado con una manta mucho más abrigada y una bolsa de hielo, tal vez el frío ayude a calmar el dolor en la cabeza, y la manta evitaría que lo demás se enfriara.

De alguna manera el hielo dio resultado, el dolor se estaba apagando, la manta era caliente lo suficiente para que una persona sobreviva al invierno. Con suaves masajes en la cabeza, Lovino logró que su hermano se durmiera, en cuanto se aseguró que él estaba profundamente dormido, lo arropo mejor, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Al ir a la sala de estar, volvió a abrir las cortinas, el sol aún estaba imponente en el cielo, y la temperatura subió unos grados más en la tarde.

Lovino pensaba relajarse un poco; el timbre sonó, lo que para Lovino era un dulce sonido, para Feliciano sería un horrible estruendo. Lovino corrió a la puerta esperando que Feliciano no se haya despertado, al abrir Antonio estaba sonriente en la entrada.

‒ Bastardo… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒ Lovino susurró.

‒ Lovi, dijimos que iríamos a beber hoy ¿recuerdas? ‒ dijo Antonio algo sorprendido‒ ¿por qué susurras? ‒

Maldición, Lovino se había olvidado totalmente de eso, con lo preocupado que estaba pensaba en no salir esa noche para asegurarse de que Feli estuviera bien. Sabía a la perfección que una migraña puede durar días sin la debida atención.

‒cállate, entra y no hagas ruido o será lo último que hagas‒ Lovino aún susurraba.

Antonio cerró su boca y entró lo más callado posible, se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando por lo menos una explicación de ese extraña conducta.

‒ ¿Lovi? ‒

‒ sh…‒ lo calló Lovino‒ Feliciano está dormido y más te vale que no haya despertado‒

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Feli está bien? ‒

‒ no, bastardo, no está bien… tiene una migraña muy fuerte‒

‒ ¿desde cuándo Feli tiene migrañas?

‒ Desde que Venecia se empezó a hundir‒

‒ Lovi, se que Venecia se hunde pero no sabía que eso…‒

‒ O sí, por supuesto que afecta, era la capital de mi hermano antes de unificarnos, y ahora es su maldición, le dan migrañas cada vez más seguido, y es peor cuando el calentamiento global hace de las suyas…‒

‒ no crees que deberíamos ver como esta‒

‒... creo que sí‒

Lovino subió en compañía de Antonio a la habitación de Feliciano, al entrar no lo vieron, pero al regresar a ver la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta. Lovino se acercó y vio a su hermano otra vez vomitando ¿Cuánto más puede tener su estomago si ya lo expulsó todo? Lovino lo ayudó a levantarse, y le secó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su hermano. A Feliciano le costaba calmarse.

‒ ¿Quién hizo ese estruendo? ‒

‒ Este… Antonio vino a ver como estábamos‒

‒ justo hoy… dime se iban a beber o algo así…‒

‒ Bueno…‒

‒ entiendo… vete… no te necesito… VETE‒

‒ Feliciano cálmate‒

‒ no… no quiero ser…‒

Feliciano volvió a sentir esa sensación, todo le daba vueltas, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su vista estaba perdida, y su dolor había llegado al límite. Todo se oscureció y toda conexión con el mundo se perdió.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en Venecia, navegando en su góndola, con su uniforme todo normal. Bueno casi todo no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Ninguna otra góndola paseando, eso sí era extraño. De pronto la góndola empezó a hundirse, de alguna manera arrastró a Feliciano al fondo; no podía salir a la superficie una cadena lo sujetaba a la góndola que se hundía cada vez más y más. Poco antes de tocar el fondo, la cadena se rompió, y Feliciano con lo poco que le quedaba de aire empezó a nadar a la superficie, llegó cerca de unas escaleras, pero no podía salir, era como si el agua en la superficie se hubiera congelado, o tuviera una gruesa capa de vidrio, afuera estaban Lovino, y todos sus amigos, todos estaban llorando; Lovino deposito un ramo de flores en el agua, que luego de unos segundos se hundieron, pero Feliciano no podía salir, fue hacía donde estaban las flores, pero él no podía salir a la superficie; los demás no lo veían, se empezaron a ir. Y Feliciano dejó de resistir, se ahogo.

Despertó de golpe, su dolor ya no estaba tan fuerte, esa horrible pesadilla la tenía cada vez que tenía migraña, pero cada vez era más real, más desesperante; había veces en los cuales Lovino le despertaba desesperado para que respirara. Era horrible, pero Feliciano nunca le dijo a Lovino lo que pasaba en esa pesadilla, no quería preocuparlo.

‒ ¿todo bien? ‒ Antonio estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.

‒ sí, creo que sí, ya me pasó‒

‒ Que bueno, Lovi está abajo preparándote algo de comer‒

‒ ve~ espero que sea pasta‒

‒me alegra oírte mejor‒ Lovino había entrado a la habitación con un plato de pasta.

‒ Perdón por lo de antes‒

‒ es mi culpa, Feli, no te preocupes‒ dijo Antonio sonriente

‒ pueden irse ya…‒

‒ Pues la verdad no, nos iremos por hoy hasta asegurarnos de que estés bien. ‒ dijo Lovino tratando de ocultar lo preocupado que estaba.

‒ De acuerdo, grazie‒

Feliciano comió la pasta y se volvió a dormir, esperando que esta vez sus sueños fueran placenteros pero no fue así la pesadilla estaba siempre presente, cada vez más seguido, con dolor de bonus, cada vez que despertaba asustado, Lovino estaba con él esperando calmarlo, era con un susurro de Lovino de que todo está bien para que él pueda volver a dormir.

Tal vez las pesadillas eran una advertencia: te queda poco tiempo, así que disfruta lo que te queda. Y así lo hacía o al menos lo intentaba pero aún no estaría listo para cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió el día en que mi compañera de departamento empezó a darle migrañas, tan fuertes que yo no podía hacer nada porque todo le molestaba, claro que ahora le siguen dando pero ya no tan fuertes como ese día. entonces ese momento me llegó la inspiración y empece a investigar sobre Venecia y todo eso, esto resulto, hay más capitulos pendientes así que no se preocupen.

espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, y todo eso.

al inicio olvide poner que Hetalia no me pertenece


	2. Primera migraña

El pequeño Veneziano estaba muy tranquilo limpiando el pasillo, todo normal, bueno casi todo ese día en particular se empezó a sentir mareado. La luz lo irritaba, parecía que la luz se ponía a jugar con él de una manera muy macabra porque luces, pequeñas luces, le molestaban y no le permitían ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, especialmente en el lado derecho, al principio nada de qué preocuparse, pero con el transcurso del día se había vuelto en dolor.

Hacer los quehaceres jamás había sido divertido, pero ahora era un completo desastre; aún así veneziano seguía realizando sus tareas. Pero al llegar la tarde un ruido horrible se apodero de su tranquilidad, era penetrante, aterrador, un sonido muy parecido al de todo un ganado agonizando. De verdad horrible.

Austria estaba mostrando su habilidad en el piano, mientas Hungría le escuchaba con gran atención. Ella fue la primera en notar a la pequeña nación entrar, pero también noto el extraño comportamiento que tenía, como el cubrirse los oídos y tener su respiración realmente agitada.

‒ ¡BASTA! ‒ gritó el pequeño, Austria se sorprendió con el grito y dejo de tocar al instante, pero no estaba del todo feliz.

‒ ¡Por favor, hare lo que sea pero detenga ese espantoso sonido!‒

‒ ¿espantoso? ‒ Austria se había indignado‒ eso no es muy amable de tu parte‒

‒ ita-chan ¿qué ocurre? ‒

‒ Yo te diré lo que está ocurriendo, al parecer a Italia cree que todo lo que estamos haciendo es inferior a lo que él hace‒

‒ sr. Austria no creo que…‒

‒ yo no quería decir eso…‒

‒ Entonces ¿qué querías decir?‒

‒ Que… usted… es uno de los más inútiles, tontos, y estúpidamente adinerados que he conocido…‒ gritó la pequeña nación con su carita roja de rabia.

Hungría sabía que eso no era lo que normalmente Italia habría dicho, sabía que ese pequeño no era el verdadero Italia, había algo en el, algo diferente que lo hacía actuar de diferente manera. Austria en cambio se lo tomo muy personal, no pensó en nada más que hacer valer su autoridad; tomó al pequeño Italia por el brazo y a pesar de que el pequeño lucho para zafarse, Austria lo encerró en una bodega tan oscura y fría que parecería el lugar ideal para que los fantasmas pasaran una excelente velada.

‒ estarás ahí, sin comer hasta que de verdad este arrepentido de lo que dijiste‒

Austria se retiró del pasillo y ordeno a Hungría no acercarse a esa bodega hasta el día siguiente, Austria esperaba que una noche bastaría para que el pequeño entendiera lo que hizo. Hungría estaba de verdad preocupada, para que el pequeño Veneziano haya actuado así haría falta algo de verdad enorme que lo molestara.

‒ condenado Austria… esta tan bien aquí… oscuro sin esas luces horribles… y el silencio es… quiero estar aquí más tiempo…‒

Veneziano estaba sufriendo una migraña tan grande que de verdad estaba disfrutando de ese horrible lugar, a pesar de que más tarde el pequeño temblaba de frío, no pudo dormir tampoco; ese ambiente era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, le mantenía alejado de las cosas irritables pero a la vez le causaba más molestias como el frio extremo y el horrible mareo que sentía. Tal vez si dormía un poco, solo un poco todo pasaría, pero no necesito dormir, su mareo lo llevó a la inconsciencia.

Cuando Veneziano despertó estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama con su ropa de noche, bien arropado y con las cortinas totalmente cerradas. A su lado dos ojos castaños parecidos a los suyos lo observaban con detenimiento, tratando de ocultar lo preocupado que estaba; Romano estaba a su lado algo preocupado, encontrar a su hermano inconsciente, con vomito en su ropa, y en una habitación muy oscura no había sido una buena imagen. Romano había llegado a pensar que Austria lo torturaba, pero cuando Hungría le contó lo sucedido, y al ver el estado en el que Veneziano se encontraba no le importó lo que Austria le dijera, Hungría cargo al pequeño que estaba temblando, lo llevó a su habitación. E inclusive mando a llamar al doctor para saber lo que estaba pasando con el pequeño.

‒qué bueno que despertaste‒ Romano intentó sonreír‒ ¿cómo te sientes? ‒

‒ tengo dolor de cabeza, y estoy algo mareado‒

‒ me lo suponía, el doctor dijo que eso se llama migraña, y que tal vez fuera por el estrés…‒

‒ ¿Romano qué haces aquí? ‒

‒ España me envió con Bélgica a dejar un mensaje al señorito…‒ Romano había notado la inconformidad de veneziano‒ ¿te pasa algo? ‒

‒frío… tengo mucho frío…‒

‒ no te preocupes, Bélgica te traerá otra manta en unos minutos… ¿por qué no te duermes? ‒

‒ debo hacer mis quehaceres… y…‒

Veneziano no terminó la frase porque romano empezó a masajear su cabeza, de tal manera que el dolor se iba, Veneziano empezó a relajarse y dormirse. Bélgica llegó en unos minutos después, encontró a los dos pequeños dormidos; Romano se había acomodado al lado de su hermano para evitar que siguiera teniendo frío, y termino cayendo dormido a su lado. Bélgica los arropo con la manta que había traído y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso a cada uno.

Veneziano durmió la tarde entera y en la noche comió, notándose la gran mejoría que presentaba. En la noche se volvió a dormir, aunque sufrió varias pesadillas su fratello supo reconfortarlo. A la mañana siguiente veneziano estaba mucho mejor, con su mismo animo de siempre, pero con un comportamiento algo extraño.

‒ ¿te ahogabas? ‒ Romano estaba en el río con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido intentando convencer a su hermano de que fuera a jugar con él.

‒ sé que era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real…fratello y si mi migraña tiene algo que ver con Venecia…‒

‒ no lo creo y si eso fuera así, te prometo que buscaremos una solución, si es necesario construiré un muro gigante alrededor para que nada pase…‒ Romano no lo dijera en serio pero si pretendía averiguar la fuente de dolor de su hermano menor.

Y con eso el pequeño Veneziano saltó al río a jugar.

‒ grazie, fratello…‒ veneziano estaba tan feliz por lo que romano había dicho, que no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Bueno, tengo entendido que los primeros registros de aqua alta son de aproximadamente 1600 o algo así, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algún comentario y/o sugerencia y/o critica y/o si se dan cuenta que algo esta históricamente incorrecto por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber y lo corrijo de inmediato. Seguiré publicando más cápitulos de Venecia e Italia norte en general más adelante.


	3. 4 de Noviembre de 1966

Romano había despertado como todos los días, a su hora habitual, pero noto algo extraño, no había nadie en la cocina, por lo general Veneziano se levantaba relativamente más temprano que él para preparar el desayuno pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Sabía que Veneciano no salió de casa porque el llego a la madrugada y lo vio acostado en su cama; en ese preciso momento un extraño sentimiento lo empezó a llenar, acaso era ¿Preocupación? El jamás demostraría eso, a menos que sea en casos especiales, que por lo general son cuando a su hermano le da Migrañas pero nada del otro mundo una siesta y un té lo solucionará todo.

Fue lentamente a la habitación de su hermano menor, al tomar la perrilla con la mano su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Se armó de valor y giró la perilla, pero la puerta se abrió en un santiamén con Veneziano del otro lado. Romano notó que algo no estaba bien, para empezar los círculos negros bajo los ojos de su hermano, su mirada perdida y el hecho de que se sostuviera de la pared para mantenerse en pie, era algo en sí preocupante.

‒ Buon giorno, Veneciano‒

No hubo respuesta, Veneciano lo miraba pero al mismo tiempo parecía que no lo veía pestañaba a cada rato, y además al parecer tampoco lo podía oír, Romano lo notó con el esfuerzo que hizo Veneciano al leerle los labios.

‒ ¿estás bien? ‒

No hubo respuesta, y en esta ocasión, Romano se empezó a angustiar porque Veneciano se empezó a agarrar el pecho fuertemente.

‒ ¿qué tienes? ‒ Romano había sujetado a veneciano por los hombros‒ ¡habla! ‒

‒voy… a… morir…‒ veneciano decía en susurros no podía hablar más alto

‒ ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? ‒

‒ no…puedo…respirar…fratello…‒ y con un pequeño grito de dolor cayó al suelo, inconsciente pero sin respirar.

Romano llamó a la ambulancia lo más rápido posible, e intentó revivir a su hermano, después de unos minutos, y cuando la ambulancia llegó Veneciano había recuperado su pulso pero los paramédicos notaron que se volvía a ahogar. Lo llevaron al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Lovino esperó sentado unos minutos pero para él eran horas. Nunca lo había visto tan mal. Sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital nunca había sido agradable.

‒ ¿es usted el Sr. Vargas? ‒ Una enfermera lo devolvió a la realidad mostrándole una sonrisa.

‒ Sí, ¿sobre mi hermano? ‒

‒ él está bien, ahora ya esta respirando, tenía mucho líquido en sus pulmones‒

‒ ¿líquido? ‒

‒ Sí, señor. Es por eso que estoy aquí debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas‒

‒ ¿es necesario? ‒

‒ me temo que sí‒ Lovino no tuvo otra opción más que asentir‒ bien, ¿su hermano tiene tendencias suicidas? ‒

‒ ¿qué? no por supuesto que no, mi hermano jamás ha pensado en eso. Es un bastardo amante de la vida y todas esas tonterías…‒

‒ perdone pero era necesario, la cantidad de agua que tenía daba la impresión de que intentó ahogarse porque dudo mucho que fuera a ver como se hundía Venecia…‒

‒ ¿qué acaba de decir? ‒

‒ Que creemos que intentó ahogarse porque el agua que…‒

‒ No eso no, lo de Venecia‒

La enfermera lo regresó a ver algo confundida

‒ ¿no lo sabe? ‒ Lovino negó con la cabeza‒ Venecia amaneció hundida, esta con 1,90m de agua, varias personas se han quedado sin hogar, y muchas al parecer tienen el terror de que se hunda definitivamente… y creo que han mencionado algunas muertes…‒

La expresión de Lovino lo decía todo. En ese instante se arrepintió de no haber tomado en serio las migrañas de Feliciano; si con una simple aqua alta le dolía tanto, ahora que estaba casi hundida no respiraba eso quería decir que si se hundía completamente…

‒ ¿podría prestarme un teléfono? ‒

La enfermera lo acompaño a una habitación donde solo las enfermeras podían entrar, ahí había un teléfono que debía ser cobrado si lo usaban los pacientes. Lovino uso el teléfono y llamó a su superior, por media hora insulto al Primer Ministro. La enfermera se dio cuenta de que tenía al frente al Sur de Italia en persona; no podía salir de su asombro. En cuanto Lovino se calmó y colgó el teléfono se dirigió a la enfermera que tenía la mirada gacha.

‒ ¿cómo te llamas? ‒ dijo Lovino secamente.

‒ María, señor. ‒

‒ María, podrías cuidar a mi hermano mientras yo arreglo esto…no demorare mucho‒

‒ Para mí sería un honor atenderlo señor, y la verdad lamento la forma en que…‒

‒ hacías tu trabajo, ahora voy a mandar al demonio al primer ministro‒

La enfermera sonrió y se encargó personalmente de atender a Feliciano que continuaba inconsciente, y se mantuvo así hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, que por fin despertó.

‒ sh. Tranquilo, estas en el hospital…‒ Lovino le susurró para que no se asustara.

Feliciano estaba confundido, adolorido y muy asustado, según él se fue a dormir por la noche y de pronto despertó en un hospital, sin saber por qué, con una máscara de oxígeno, además de que no solo le dolía la cabeza sino también el pecho y la garganta. No recordaba nada del día anterior.

Feliciano intentó hablar pero Lovino con una seña le dijo que se mantuviera callado.

‒ no vas a poder hablar por unos días, solo intenta dormir‒

La mirada de Feliciano empezó a obligar a Lovino a que dijera más; Lovino intentaba esquivar esa mirada pero nada daba resultado, no tuvo más opción.

‒ ¿te preguntas por qué estas aquí? ‒ Feliciano asintió‒ Venecia tuvo una marea demasiado alta…1,90 m… es por eso que estas aquí…‒

Feliciano empezó a derramar lágrimas, e intentó pararse pero Lovino lo detuvo y se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó muy fuerte para que él no se moviera.

‒ mira, no es que me guste hacer esto pero… estas muy débil ahora… necesitas descansar en cuanto mejores podrás hacer algo… y yo te voy a ayudar…‒

Feliciano aún no estaba totalmente convencido, pero Lovino tenía razón no se sentía con la energía necesaria ni siquiera para sentarse, se durmió rápidamente, pero no por mucho una horrible pesadilla lo atormentaba, no pudo volver a dormir en el resto de la noche, hasta que ya temprano en la mañana, y con la ayuda de Lovino que estuvo masajeándole su cabeza logró dormirse.

Cuando despertó el día siguiente, Lovino estaba a su lado leyendo el periódico, pero algo no andaba bien.

‒ disculpa…‒ Feliciano habló en susurros

‒ te dije que no hablaras…‒

‒ ¿quién eres tú? ‒

Lovino no le gusto la broma.

‒ que gracioso, Feliciano, solo vuélvete a dormir‒

‒ ¿Feliciano? ¿Ese soy yo? ‒

‒ no fue gracioso al inicio, deja de fingir…‒

Lovino notó como su hermano, se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, y tenía la expresión de sus ojos en blanco, como si fuera un lienzo vacío. Lovino llamó a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo y le explicó todo. La enfermera fue a buscar al doctor en ese preciso momento.

‒ Feliciano, ¿sabes quien soy? ‒ preguntó Lovino acercándose a la cama de su hermano

‒ No…pero creo que te conozco…‒ los ojos castaños de Feliciano se cerraron; Lovino no pudo volver a despertarlo, la máscara de oxígeno aún daba fe que Feliciano estaba respirando.

El doctor llegó a los pocos segundos y lo revisó, mando a traer otro tipo de medicamento, y llamó a Lovino a parte para explicarle lo que había pasado.

‒ La migraña de su hermano está en su límite, su cerebro está tan desesperado de aliviar el dolor que está dejando atrás ciertas actividades, si sigue así, es muy probable que su hermano termine en estado de coma‒

A Lovino no le gustó la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que Feliciano no moriría tan fácilmente, era una nación, pero… siendo Venecia lo que atormentaba a su hermano era muy distinto a lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Unas horas más tarde, Feliciano volvió a despertar, y esta vez sabía quién era, y reconoció a Lovino. Casi de inmediato Feliciano se volvió a dormir y no despertó hasta bien entrada la noche.

Después de estar toda una semana en el hospital, esa mañana Feliciano ya había sido dado de alta, pero podría salir del hospital en la noche, una medida preventiva; la enfermera, María, llevó a Lovino a ver al doctor encargado del caso de Feliciano, para que tomara ciertas precauciones de ahora en adelante.

‒…nada de exponerse a la luz o sonidos fuertes, preferiblemente que descanse tome uno o dos siestas si es necesario, deberá obligarlo a comer aunque tenga síntomas como vomito…‒

‒ ¿tiene alguna restricción? ‒

‒ No, solo que sea lo más suave y ligero posible… ah también nada de hacer demasiado esfuerzo mental o causará que se desmaye, eso es todo, Sr. Vargas‒

‒ entiendo, ¿hay alguna medicina? ‒

‒ en el caso de su hermano, creo que no sería recomendable, pero le recetaré estas pastillas, únicamente sí la migraña estaría a punto de causar un desmayo, solo una cada doce horas, no más, porque son demasiado fuertes‒

‒ De acuerdo…‒

En cuanto Lovino volvió a la habitación, Feliciano ya estaba listo para irse a casa, sin máscara de oxígeno, vestido con un pantalón, camisa y abrigo y su pequeño bolso con todas sus cosas empacadas, solo esperaba la noticia de que ya pudiera salir de ese horrible lugar.

‒ antes de irnos prométeme una cosa‒

‒ ve~ fratello, ¿Qué debo prometerte? ‒

‒ si sientes que el dolor es muy fuerte no te lo guardes, dímelo y te ayudaré a que se te pase‒

‒ ve~ sí, fratello. ‒ Aunque Feliciano no estaba cien por ciento confiado de poder cumplir la promesa, no quería causar problemas.

Y con eso ambos volvieron a casa en completo silencio.

* * *

OK... soy algo trágica... tal vez un poco... cuando investigaba revise una lista de los récords de aqua alta de Venecia y me encontré que el 4 de Noviembre de 1966 llegó a una cifra sorprendente. No me imagino la angustia que sufrieron las personas ese día pero si me pude imaginar a Veneciano, así que espero me sepan perdonar si lo hago sufrir un poco. también estuve investigando sobre migrañas, y si es muy fuerte puede darte un derrame cerebral o hacerte entrar en un estado de coma, o al menos eso decía la enciclopedia médica que consulte. Preferí el estado de coma.

Espero que les haya gustado. no olviden sus criticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias que estar gustosa de recibirlos.

olvide poner que Hetalia no me pertenece.


	4. 4 de Diciembre de 2008

Francis estaba en la cocina preparando algo tan delicioso, que si lo probara Arthur se moriría de la envidia, estaba muy orgulloso de su cocina.

De pronto el timbre sonó, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo fue a abrir. Feliciano estaba en la puerta con su sonrisa, aunque algo no andaba bien, algo en su expresión hizo que Francis se preocupara.

‒ ve~ fratello Francis, perdón por molestarte‒

‒ Feliciano, llegas justo a tiempo, tengo un delicioso plato esperando para que lo pruebes‒

‒ me encantaría… pero por el momento no tengo mucha hambre‒

Feliciano no quería ni siquiera acercarse a la cocina por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, no se sentía muy bien que se diga. Francis notó esa pequeña indirecta, algo no estaba bien, Feliciano jamás había rechazado una invitación suya, su instinto de hermano mayor empezó a florecer.

‒ mmm… bueno, dime para que viniste entonces… pasa‒

‒ ve~ Francis, me preguntaba si…‒ la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, Feliciano cerró los ojos por pocos segundos y los volvió a abrir esperando que esa sensación se fuera. ‒…podrías devolverme las pinturas que te preste…‒

‒Feliciano, no te las daré, si es necesario peleare por ellas, traeré las espadas nos batiremos en duelo para…‒

De pronto se oyó un golpe, como si algo muerto cayera al suelo, Francis tuvo la sensación de que sabía que se cayó, tenía miedo de comprobarlo, pero su instinto de hermano mayor le decía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría terriblemente; lentamente giró su cabeza, tenía razón, Feliciano estaba en el suelo, apenas respirando, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando en una piscina o en el mar.

Francis llamó a la ambulancia, y en cuanto llegaron, y empezaron a atender a Feliciano tomó su celular y se fue con él al hospital. Cuando llegaron los médicos no le dejaron pasar más allá de la sala de espera, se fue a sentar, y justo en una pequeña mesita central donde había una montaña de revistas viejas, ahí justamente, en uno de los periódicos de hace ya unos años en una pequeña nota a la izquierda, una noticia sin importancia decía "Venecianos con agua hasta el pecho", sin pensarlo dos veces leyó la nota, descubriendo la penosa situación de la ciudad, pero como la noticia no pasaba de 10 líneas Francis no estaba seguro de que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas, en ese momento llamó a una persona que tal vez supiera aclararle.

‒ ¿hola? ‒

‒ Antonio, necesito hacerte una pregunta‒

‒ dime Francis…‒

‒ ¿sabes que pasaría si Venecia se llegara a hundir? ‒

Hubo un silencio, y luego fue roto por un suspiro proveniente del español, el cual empezó a balbucear algo, como si estuviera pelando consigo mismo, a pesar de que lo había prometido, sentía que Francis debía saberlo.

‒ antes de decirte déjame preguntarte, ¿esta Feli en el hospital? ‒

‒oui, estoy en la sala de espera… ¿cómo supiste?‒

‒ Si Venecia se llegara a hundir, Feliciano se hundirá con ella…‒

‒ ¿¡QUÉ!? ‒

Antonio le contó todo lo que sabía, Francis estaba muy preocupado, en cuanto colgó el celular, llamó a los encargados de monitorear el clima en Francia, pero sabía que de vez en cuando obtienen datos de otros países para hacer comparaciones y prevenir ciertos posibles eventos, preguntó sobre Venecia y le entregaron un informe bien detallado sobre la situación, desde el primer record de aqua alta en 1966 hasta el día de hoy; después de eso hizo algo que jamás en la vida se atrevería a hacer: llamó a Lovino, ese muchacho lo escucharía.

‒ ¿qué es lo que quieres bastardo? ‒

‒ escúchame bien, no estoy para tus insultos, dime ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a Feliciano cada vez que Venecia se hunde?‒

Lovino se quedó mudo, nadie, aparte de Antonio sabia, nadie le prestaba importancia, ni siquiera los muy diferentes superiores que tuvieron el desagrado de soportar. Pero porque ahora este pervertido que jamás ha hecho algo bueno por ellos se atreve a preocuparse ahora, Lovino pensaba que eso era muy sospechoso.

‒ ¿para qué quieres saber? ¿Qué estas planeando pervertido? ‒

‒ ¿Desde cuándo tengo que tener una razón para saber lo que pasa con Feliciano?‒

‒ Desde siempre, tu eres solo un pervertido, fracasado, imbécil, estúpido…‒

Francis ya no lo soportaba más, era hora de hacer valer su autoridad.

‒Escúchame bien, bebito, aunque tú no lo quieras soy tu hermano mayor, y también soy el de Feliciano, así que tengo no solo el derecho de saber, sino que te exijo que me digas que demonios está pasando, en este momento‒

Lovino se mordió la lengua jamás contó que usaría esa carta, todo era culpa de Feliciano, por tratar al pervertido como alguien de la familia, Antonio era mucho mejor que Francis, pero muy en el fondo Lovino sentía que él tenía razón y odiaba eso con toda su alma.

‒ escúchame bien, bastardo, cuando Venecia tiene una marea muy alta Feliciano tiene migraña, eso es todo‒

‒ Pues eso no es lo que vi‒

‒ ¿a qué te refieres? ‒

‒ Feliciano se desmayó y se estaba ahogando, dime la verdad que está pasando‒

‒ ¿che cosa? ¿De qué hablas? Más bien dicho ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Feli? ‒

‒Ambos estamos en el hospital de Paris, estoy esperando que salga de emergencias‒

‒Mio Dio, voy para allá…no le hagas nada‒

‒ Lovino, espera no cuelgues, explícame lo que pasa‒

‒ En este momento… de acuerdo… Cuando la marea sube demasiado, y cuando hablo demasiado es peligrosamente demasiado, Feliciano se empieza ahogar y pierde la consciencia y en últimas instancias deja de respirar…‒

Hubo el silencio mientras Francis digería la noticia, pero sabía que tal vez podía ayudar, debía hacerlo, era su deber después de todo.

‒mis doctores podrán revisarlo hasta que llegues‒

‒ haz lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de que este bien hasta que llegue‒

Lovino colgó, y agarro su billetera, pasaporte, abrigo y salió de casa, pero primero pasaría por el centro climatológico, para exigir una explicación. Al llegar no había nadie, se quejaría después, ahora lo importante sería ir a ver a su hermano que de seguro estaría asustado en ese horrible lugar. Lovino también agradeció que Venecia tenía su plan de emergencia, su hermano protegía muy bien a los ciudadanos pero jamás se preocupaba por él mismo.

Feliciano despertó en una habitación blanca que no era la suya, y más que nada una máscara de oxígeno le cubría parte de su rostro. Sentía algo extraño como si flotara, pero no se atrevió a comprobar si era cierto o no. De pronto la puerta se abrió, siendo Francis el que entraba, en cuanto lo vio despierto fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama para ver cómo estaba.

‒ ¿cómo te sientes petite frerè? ‒

‒ Como si flotara… ¿dónde estoy? ‒

‒te sientes así porque te administraron un medicamento para que no te duela la cabeza, y estas en un hospital en Francia, ¿recuerdas por qué estas aquí? ‒

‒ recuerdo que… vine a pedirte mis pinturas y… no sé más…‒

‒ te desmayaste en la entrada de mi casa… apenas respirabas…‒

‒ es por mi migraña… Venecia se hunde y ahora pago las consecuencias…‒

‒ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ‒

‒ ve~ no creí que la marea creciera tanto… no me dolía tanto en la mañana… Lovino me dijo que no saliera…‒

‒ 1,54m, petite frerè, eso es lo que midió la marea, y no es nada comparado con hace 40 años, averigüe todo; llamé a Lovino y el viene para acá, accedió a que mis médicos te hicieran unos exámenes‒

‒está bien… fratello Francis… ¿puedo dormir?... me siento cansado…‒

‒No, hasta que me digas porque nadie sabe que Venecia te está causando esto; Antonio lo descubrió el año pasado, y no conozco a nadie más que sepa…‒

‒ yo no…quería que nadie supiera porque…no hay una solución posible…‒

‒ Feliciano, deja de pensar esas estupideces. ‒

Lovino había entrado en la habitación, molesto, preocupada, irritado, odiaba ver a su hermano en un hospital, con una máscara de oxígeno, casi sin hablar por el tratamiento para liberar sus pulmones de agua de mar.

‒ Pero… es… me siento mareado…‒

‒*suspiro* será mejor que tomes una siesta‒ dijo Francis acariciando el cabello de Feliciano, el cual empezaba a dormirse.

‒ ve~ grazie… despiértenme por favor más tarde…‒ los ojos de Feliciano se cerraron

Francis notó lo difícil que era para Feliciano poder dormir en paz, empezó a moverse como si tuviera pesadillas. Lovino se acercó y masajeando su cabeza logró que se calmara.

‒ Lovino explícame porque nadie sabe de esto‒

‒ Porque yo soy el encargado de arreglarlo, no quiero que nadie interfiera‒

‒ te das cuenta que si no arreglas esto pronto Feliciano podría desaparecer… el doctor me dijo bien claro que el agua en sus pulmones pudo haber ahogado a 10 personas‒

‒ Y qué crees que hago, presiono cada año a nuestro superior en turno para que haga algo, pero hasta ahora nada, y no tengo jurisdicción sobre Venecia, Feliciano no está en condiciones para grandes cambios…‒

‒ sabes que el cambio climático lo está empeorando, las mareas cada vez son más constantes…‒

‒ dime algo que no sé‒

‒ debes hacer algo o si no…‒

‒ ¿O si no qué? pervertido‒

De pronto ambos fueron golpeados por la frente del otro, Feliciano había despertado y juntado sus cabezas para que se detuvieran.

‒ Ambos cállense, ya tengo suficiente con este dolor para estar oyendo su estúpida discusión…‒ Feliciano estaba furioso, con los ojos rojos, con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.

‒ lo siento…‒ dijeron ambos.

Con eso Feliciano intentó volver a dormir, y resultó en un sueño tan profundo que despertó al día siguiente, pero no estaba en su habitación, sino más bien en una sala con varios monitores, una enfermera entró y al verlo despierto le informó que le estaban haciendo unos cuantos exámenes; Feliciano no le dio importancia, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese tan horrible lugar e ir a su casa.

Los doctores advirtieron que Feliciano sufría una migraña muy poco común, no sabían su causa, ni cómo afectaba al organismo, pero lo que si sabían era que sí no encontraban algo que lo ayudara a calmar el dolor algo terrible sucedería. Dieron a Lovino una serie de recomendaciones para que su hermano se sintiera mejor, una de ellas era cero estrés. Y aunque Lovino no estaba muy de acuerdo, debía darle a Feliciano un medicamento para que el dolor no sea tan intenso, es decir el dolor no desaparecería pero sí disminuiría, pero sabía que eso no daría ningún resultado.

Francis en cambio intentó convencer a su superior para ayudar, pero no tuvo resultados, el superior de Francis no haría nada; Antonio también lo había intentado pero sin ningún resultado favorable, Lovino y Feliciano estaban solos en esto, es decir para los humanos comunes y corrientes que una ciudad se hunda no es la gran cosa, y al igual pensaban varios países, pero nunca se dieron cuenta que una nación podría desaparecer.

‒Petite frerè ~ ‒

‒ ve~ ¿qué pasa fratello? ‒ Feliciano tenía sus ojos cerrados porque la luz lo estaba irritando, no quería abrirlos a menos que fuera necesario, le dolía tanto que no soportaba ni la luz ni el sonido de la televisión, leer era otro suplicio.

‒ te traje algo, espera unos segundos… ya abre los ojos petite frerè‒

Feliciano los abrió lentamente y sorprendentemente la luz no le molestaba tanto, poco después se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto unos anteojos; Francis sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo mostrándole su reflejo a Feliciano, ahí el vio que los anteojos le quedaban bien, eran su estilo, una prueba infalible que Francis lo conocía demasiado bien.

‒ ¿y esto? ‒ dijo y se los sacó, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se quejaron de inmediato cosa que se los volvió a poner.

‒ bueno, los mande hacer para ti, tienen lo mejor en tecnología, bloquean la intensidad de la luz solar y artificial, además que se oscurecen un poco cuando hay demasiada luz… y hablando de eso toma, también te traje esto…‒

‒ ¿gafas? ‒

‒oui, mon cher, para cuando estés demasiado tiempo al sol y conociéndote de seguro quieres salir a probarlas, también traje esto…‒

‒ ¿qué es esto? ‒

‒ una máscara de ojos para dormir, así si te despiertas asustado, sabrás que todo está bien porque tienes esto puesto… a mí me suele servir, lo uso de vez en cuando… también están estos…‒

‒ tapones para los oídos…‒

‒ no sabía cómo es tu oreja así que conseguí varios modelos, usa el que más se te acomode‒

‒grazie… mio fratellone‒ Feliciano estaba muy feliz no evito derramar lágrimas causando que sus nuevos anteojos se empañaran, Francis le dio un fuerte abrazo.

‒ "de nada mi querido y adorado hermanito" ‒

Después de permanecer dos días más en el hospital Feliciano fue dado de alta, Lovino lo llevó a casa, Feliciano no habló en todo el camino. En cuanto llegaron prepararon la cena, y empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Feliciano lo rompió con una frase que asustó a su hermano.

‒ NO VOY A HACERLO‒ gritó Lovino, después de oír la estupidez que fue soltada minutos antes.

‒lo harás, si llegara el punto en que entre en estado de coma, me desconectaras y te aseguraras de que Venecia este hundida‒

‒ ¿me crees tan cruel para acabar contigo?… ¿crees que al primer descuido me apoderaría de todo? ‒

‒no, creo que harías todo para que me sienta bien, así que lo vas a hacer‒

‒ Feliciano, estás hablando idioteces‒

‒No, tu jamás has querido que me acerque a ti, no entiendo porque te importa, soy el bastardo que te alejó de nono, debiste haber acabado conmigo hace mucho, tuviste oportunidades…‒

‒Pero no lo hice, soy tu hermano y te quiero mucho para no dejar que nada te pase‒

‒ no te creo…‒

Lovino se sorprendió con eso, la mirada de Feliciano estaba muy perdida y seria al mismo tiempo, su plato de pasta no había sido tocado, sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lovino lo siguió e intentó abrir la puerta.

‒ FELICIANO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA‒

‒ ¡VETE! ‒

‒ SI NO LO HACES LA VOY A DERRIBAR ‒

‒me gustaría verte intentarlo… ‒

Lovino tomó eso como un reto, y tomó un poco de distancia, y con todas sus fuerzas derribo la puerta, entro cayendo al suelo, descubrió a Feliciano a un lado de la puerta, estaba sentado llorando, ni siquiera alzó a ver lo que había ocurrido.

‒ me puedes decir ¿qué te pasa? ‒

‒ ya no lo soporto, todo este dolor me está volviendo loco, ya no quiero sufrir más…‒

‒Lo sé… pero debes dejar de pensar esas idioteces, y superarlo… ‒

‒ ¿cómo? Cada vez que tengo migraña sueño que una góndola me hunde, y cuando intentó salir hay una especie de pared en la superficie que no me deja salir, termino ahogándome… ‒

‒ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ‒

‒ ¿para qué?... no quería oír tus burlas, ni tampoco quería que te preocuparas… ‒

‒ ¿burlarme?... sé que te moleste hace mucho pero jamás me burlaría de ti, me preocuparía demasiado para eso… fratellino… ‒

Feliciano se sorprendió, Lovino no es muy cariñoso que se diga para tratarlo con diminutivos

‒… nada va a pasar, trabajaremos en esto… ya has resistido mucho tiempo, no te puedes dar marcha atrás, tenemos otras cosas también de qué preocuparnos…y si no lo haces, bastardo, juró que… ‒

‒… ¿seguro que nada va a pasar? ‒

‒ Seguro y sí algo te llegara a pasar, haré que los bastardos que nos ignoraron que lo recuerden cada día de sus miserables vidas‒

Feliciano sonrió, y se puso en pie, en cuanto lo hizo su estómago empezó a rugir, Lovino lo miró incrédulo y lo dirigió hacia el comedor.

‒ ve~ fratello, debes reparar mi puerta, ¿a menos que pueda dormir contigo? ‒

‒No, la repararas tú mañana ‒

‒ ve~ pero si tú la rompiste ‒

‒Tú mismo te encerraste… así que en realidad es tu culpa… ‒

‒ no es justo… ‒

‒ dormirás conmigo… pero sólo hoy‒

* * *

OK. Espero que les haya gustado, como en el anterior capitulo revise las fechas más drásticas, y una era esta, aunque no es tan alta como en 1966, si causa preocupación. Se supone que la frase de Francis, la dijo en Francés no encontré nadie que me ayudara con la traducción, y odio la traducción de Google. Espero sepan entender.

Como siempre debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece. También debo decir Felices Fiestas, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! .

espero sus criticas y sugerencias y cometarios que siempre son bienvenidos


	5. La muerte de Feliciano Vargas

‒ _fratello recuerda que te amo, siempre estaré contigo…siempre__‒_

**POV de Romano**

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza, no sabía en donde estaba, todo al inicio era borroso, y confuso. Poco a poco fui recuperando mis sentidos, ahí note que Antonio estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado; me percaté que estaba en una camilla, dentro de una tienda de campaña. Qué extraño ¿Por qué estaba dentro de una tienda? ¿Estábamos en guerra? No, según recuerdo estamos en el siglo XXI y no ha habido ninguna guerra desde la segunda guerra mundial.

Antonio estaba sonriendo; esa sonrisa… la reconocí, era la estúpida sonrisa que ponía cuando no quería mostrar lo triste o molesto que estaba, pero también había algo más… ¿alivio? no noté hasta ahora que era a mí quien mostraba esa sonrisa, intente moverme y sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, por primera vez me di cuenta que mi cuerpo tenía vendas. ¿Pelee con alguien? no me sorprendería pero no recuerdo haber peleado.

‒ Lovi, que bueno que al fin despertaste, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba‒

‒ ¿dónde estoy? ‒

Antonio cambió su mirada por una de preocupación, en ese instante el pervertido francés entraba en la tienda. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y su rostro no era la excepción; un momento eran lágrimas, Francis estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? casi nunca lo había visto así.

‒ Francis… ya despertó‒ Antonio dijo en un susurro.

‒ entiendo, les diré a los demás…‒

Francis se secó las lágrimas lo más posible y salió de la tienda en ese instante escuche grandes gritos y ruidos de afuera.

‒ Ya despertó‒

‒ debemos seguir buscando debe de estar por aquí‒

‒ Pero… hay tanto material, no vamos a poder moverlo todo‒

¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Qué demonios se perdió para que hagan tanto escándalo? y en primer lugar ¿por qué estaba yo ahí acostado? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

‒ Lovi… seguramente tienes hambre, ¿te apetece algo de comer? ‒

‒ ¿me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo ¿dónde demonios estoy?‒

‒ estás vivo, y eso es lo que importa hasta ahora‒

‒ Bastardo, dime dónde estoy, y si esto es una broma se las van a ver conmigo, incluyendo a Feliciano…‒

Un segundo ¿dónde estaba ese bobo? eso si es extraño mi hermano menor podría ser un llorón pero jamás me había abandonado si yo estaba enfermo o herido. Un extraño sentimiento me empezó a llenar, incertidumbre crecía en mi pecho. ¿Qué nos había pasado?

‒ ¿dónde está Feliciano? ‒

‒ Lovino… Feli está… dime ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? ‒

La expresión de Antonio me asustó ¿recordar qué? no entendía porque tanto misterio, mis pensamientos surcaban mi mente pero no podía concentrarme los gritos desesperados que venían de afuera de la tienda me parecían insoportables. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo desesperado?

‒ ¿recordar qué? ‒

‒ Lo que pasó, dime que recuerdas lo que te paso.‒

‒ ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? no sé de qué me hablas, bastardo…‒

La entrada del Bastardo ingles me interrumpió, pero no venía solo muchos soldados venían tras de él, iban cargando a varias personas y las colocaban en las camillas vacías de la tienda, ahí me di cuenta que no estaba solo en la tienda, muchas personas estaban heridas, algunas inconscientes. Luego Arthur pidió unas bolsas. ¿Para qué demonios necesitan bolsas? nunca se han usado bolsas en el carnaval…

...¡el carnaval!...

Ahora recuerdo que estaba en el carnaval de Venecia junto con Feliciano, él siempre lo organizaba de manera espectacular, pero eso me hizo pensar ¿dónde estaba mi hermano?

La mirada que me lanzó ese bastardo no me gustó para nada, era de ¿pena? Ah no eso no; no era alguien al cual le debieran tener lastima, intente volver a pararme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, me di cuenta que aún llevaba mi traje de carnaval, Feliciano tardó meses en hacerlo, me dejó escoger el color, sería rojo, pero eso no cambiaba nada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que pasaba en este lugar.

‒no no… Lovi aún no puedes levantarte, tus heridas aún están abiertas…‒

‒ debo averiguar dónde está Feliciano… lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el carnaval, íbamos a almorzar una pizza…‒

Eso era lo que apenas podía recordar, de ahí aún no lo tenía tan claro. Recuerdo como bajábamos de la góndola que Feliciano mismo manejó para llegar a su restaurante favorito.

‒ ¿qué más recuerdas Lovi? ‒

‒… bueno… creo que… note algo extraño en el canal, cómo que el primer escalón estaba más alto que en otras ocasiones…‒

Un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza me empezó a azotar, cómo si me hubiera golpeado un puente o algo así. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, que al decir eso, Feliciano empezó a actuar de manera extraña, me preocupé, creí que le había dado una migraña, solían darle cuando algo tenía que ver con Venecia. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ese odioso ser entró a la tienda, Ludwig, el cabeza de papa, estaba completamente mojado, al igual que Francis, pero también estaba llorando, no me regresó a ver siquiera; tomó el primer botiquín de primeros auxilios y salió.

Ya no aguanté más ¿qué era todo lo que estaba pasando? los gritos de afuera eran insoportables, y el ambiente de adentro era deprimente; si el bastardo tomate no me lo decía yo mismo lo debía averiguar. Me paré y soportando todo el dolor que sentía me dirigí a la salida.

‒Lovi… espera… ¡no salgas! ‒

Al salir vi... mi peor pesadilla. Venecia la ciudad mágica, rodeada de agua, llena de cultura, belleza… hundida totalmente… no podía ser… estábamos en la orilla, en el continente, y a la distancia sólo podía ver las cúpulas de las iglesias; pude distinguir una que otra construcción.

Barcos iban y venían con sobrevivientes que se habían subido a todo lo que pudiera flotar, las góndolas no daban para tanta gente. Todos los países estaban ahí, empujando maderas con sobrevivientes hasta la orilla, otros llevaban mantas y vendas a los sobrevivientes, que esperaban que los médicos los atendieran. Pude ver a Kikou intentando mover una maquinaria que levantaba escombros del fondo del agua, entre esos escombros había restos de personas que no lo habían logrado.

Me aterre al ver que Iván iba con bolsas vacías y regresaba con las bolsas llenas, hecho paquete, era obvio lo que hacía envolver los cadáveres ya identificados, había paquetes tan pequeños como un niño de 3 años, hasta un adulto de 30 años.

No, no podía ser, Venecia estaba hundida, me costaba creerlo a pesar de que lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos; el corazón de Feliciano estaba… no no no…

Cuando mi hermanito sentía las inundaciones tenía migraña, ya estábamos arreglándolo, había una solución pero… hoy de seguro… no me dijo nada… Feliciano no podía estar… no no no….

Antonio me había estado sujetando todo este tiempo, no me había percatado de ello, hasta que se me soltó y se colocó frente a mí, me abrazó. Francis llegaba también al verme, estaba igual de mojado, y me sorprendió cuando empezó a consolarme.

‒ Lovino, no te preocupes, saldrás de esto, Antonio y moi te vamos a ayudar‒

‒… Lovi… ¿qué más recuerdas? ‒

Lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos.

‒… recuerdo que… mi hermano empezó a actuar extraño… no comió solo tomó agua… y se desesperó…me gritó que saliera de la ciudad lo más rápido posible… le dije que no lo haría que me iría cuando quiera… él se fue y empezó a gritar a todo el mundo que se fuera…‒

Recuerdo que intenté detenerlo, habló con varias de las autoridades de la ciudad ellos empezaron a sacar a toda la gente de Venecia, aunque unas no escuchaban y seguían celebrando. Lo seguí por todos los rincones de la ciudad, pero Feliciano siempre fue más rápido que yo no podía alcanzarlo pero no lo perdía de vista.

No me di cuenta que me desmayé en brazos de Antonio. Pero mi mente revivió cada segundo de lo que había pasado.

‒ Ve~ Fratello te dije que te fueras‒

‒ al fin te alcance… idiota… por qué haces tanto escándalo…maldición‒

Estábamos parados en uno de los puentes más lejanos a la orilla. Yo no dejaba de ver el horizonte.

‒Fratello estará a salvo allá‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas? ‒

‒ fratello recuerda que te amo, siempre estaré contigo…siempre ‒

‒ ¿qué estás diciendo tan de repente? ‒

En ese preciso instante la tierra empezó a crujir y el agua, empezó a subir, una gran cantidad de agua venía en dirección a nosotros.

‒ ¡debemos salir de aquí! ‒

‒Fratello te harás cargo de todo ¿verdad? ‒

* * *

‒¡AHHHH...!‒

‒ ¡fratello!... ¿qué tienes?‒

* * *

No hubo respuesta, ambos fueron arrastrados por la masa de agua. Lovino se golpeó la cabeza con una de las construcciones que empezaba a destruirse por la fuerza del agua, edificios, iglesias, todo era arrastrado por esa gran fuerza. Feliciano logró salir a la superficie a respirar, y casi de inmediato se volvió a hundir, Lovino estaba hundiéndose, y era golpeado por todos los escombros, estaba inconsciente, porque de haber sido de otro modo hubiera salido junto a su hermano a la superficie.

Todos los escombros golpeaban a Feliciano de tal manera que perdía su dirección, pero debía seguir, tenía que sacar a Lovino de ahí o se ahogaría, ese no era su destino, pero sí el suyo. Cuando al fin Feliciano logro alcanzarlo le fue muy difícil salir a la superficie. Hasta que por fin vio como una góndola salía a la superficie, rápidamente se sujetó a ella y lograron salir del agua, en cuanto sus pulmones se llenaban de air, Feliciano se preocupó por que los de Lovino hicieran lo mismo. De alguna manera Logró hacer que respirara pero aún estaba inconsciente; mientras Lovino estaba en ese estado, Feliciano aprovecho el tiempo, y ayudó a todos los que podía, niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres.

La corriente los llevaba a la deriva así que varios de los que estaban, se sumergieron de nuevo a dirigir la góndola hacia el continente; de pronto Feliciano sintió que algo se enredó en su pierna y lo jalaba al fondo, todos a su alrededor le intentaron ayudar pero no pudieron, Feliciano se hundió, irónicamente como su pesadilla le mostraba siempre; la corriente lo llevó a chocar con todos los escombros posibles no podía hacer nada, intentaba zafarse así que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, y debió haberlo hecho porque un poste con un corte muy puntiagudo le atravesó el pecho, y acabó con su existencia.

* * *

‒Fratello despierta‒

‒ ¡FELICIANO! No por favor no te vayas...‒

‒ Fratello estoy aquí a tu lado‒

* * *

**POV de Romano**

Era raro sentí por unos segundos que Feliciano estaba conmigo en la tienda, pero al despertar no vi a nadie más que Antonio, no dije nada, y el tampoco habló, de todas formas ¿qué me podría decir? "Lovi no te preocupes de seguro encontraran el cuerpo de Feli, y lo enterraras justo al lado donde está el de tu abuelo". Sí claro, eso no se lo dices a alguien que acaba de perder a la persona que juró proteger por toda la vida.

Mi hermano me había salvado, y eso causo su muerte. Se sacrificó por un inútil, yo no soy talentoso como él, y aún así sabiendo que yo no haría un mejor trabajo que él, me salvo. Feliciano siempre tomó las peores decisiones cuando se trata de proteger a los seres queridos.

Me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije, de todo lo que le hice, no se suponía que fuera así, se suponía que nos divertiríamos en el carnaval, se suponía que después celebraríamos nuestro cumpleaños, iríamos de vacaciones, cosecharíamos juntos los tomates, pasaríamos Navidad abriendo los regalos, y en las tardes soleadas y aburridas de domingo vería como se sentaría frente a un lienzo y plasmaría todo su talento, y luego pelearíamos para decidir donde colgarlo.

‒ Lovi… ¿tienes hambre? ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que comiste algo‒

‒ no, no quiero nada…‒

‒ Pero… de acuerdo entonces…‒

‒ dame otra…‒

‒ no puedo… ya no… no puedes estar todo el tiempo tomando pastillas para dormir… esta es la tercera que me pides…‒

‒no puedo… simplemente…‒

‒ intenta dormir, descansa… todo saldrá bien…‒

Volver a casa después de tal acontecimiento fue difícil, Antonio no se separó de mí; el insomnio me había escogido en esta ocasión, las pastillas eran efectivas pero tal vez Antonio tenga razón y me este volviendo dependiente de ellas. No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que duermo veo a Feli sentado pintando un hermoso paisaje.

‒ parece que esta mejor, mira como duerme‒ Bel arropó a Lovino con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

‒ al menos lo logró sin tomar las pastillas‒

‒ sh. Parece que está teniendo un sueño agradable‒

* * *

‒ fratello ¡no puede ser posible que tomes pastillas para dormir! ‒

‒pero Feli…‒

‒debes seguir adelante… yo ya sabía que esto algún día pasaría al igual tú‒

‒ Pero… yo…‒

‒ No hay escusas, vas a descansar, vas a comer una rica pasta, y después vas a hacerte cargo de todo‒

‒ No… tú deberías estar aquí yo no…‒

‒sin peros… te voy a estar vigilando, yo y nono lo haremos, jamás estarás solo…‒

‒ ¿jamás? ‒

‒ te lo prometo, siempre estaré ahí para ti‒

Lovino abrazó a Feliciano, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de ambos, Feliciano había logrado mantenerse fuerte pero no lo logró, tenía tantos deseos de haber podido cambiar su destino pero no pudo.

‒ Feli… perdóname…‒

‒ ¿de qué te debo perdonar Lovi?

‒ De todo lo que te hice en el pasado, de haberte abandonado, de no ser un buen hermano‒

‒ te equivocas, para mi has sido el mejor de todos… gracias‒

Ambos nos separamos y nos limpiamos las lágrimas, Feliciano se alejó desapareciendo en un haz de luz . Desperté y al ver a Bel le pedí algo de comer. Con una enorme sonrisa ella me trajo un rico plato de paella, que Antonio había preparado para la cena. Siempre me pregunte si de verdad fue un sueño o si de verdad me hermano había estado conmigo por apenas unos momentos.

* * *

‒sh... estoy aqui... fratello... no llores...‒

‒ Feli...‒

* * *

El superior de Lovino decidió no reparar nada de Venecia, la dejó tal como estaba, ¿Quién quiere reconstruir algo que puede volverse a hundir?Ppero esa decisión afecto mucho a Lovino, tenía la esperanza de por lo menos tener algún recuerdo de su hermano. A todas las naciones les costó acostumbrarse a la idea de que solo existiera una personificación de Italia. Antonio y Francis ayudaron mucho a Lovino en esos momentos; tanto que un día Lovino empezó a llamar a Francis Fratello, eso resultó en que Francis devolviera todas las pinturas que Feliciano le había prestado; pero Lovino decidió que se les quedara por un tiempo más.

Lovino visita todos los días a Feliciano, se dirige a la orilla del continente, le lleva sus flores favoritas, no pudieron encontrar su cuerpo, a veces Lovino tiene la loca idea de que tal vez el pueda hallarlo pero no se atreve a sumergirse, a veces al hablar con el mar, piensa que él lo escucha con interés viéndolo con su traje de carnaval, si el de Lovino era rojo, el de Feliciano era azul.

‒ sigue todo tan mal como siempre, bien que te fuiste… los bastardos siguen siendo unos completos idiotas… Me haces mucha falta‒

‒ siempre estoy contigo, fratello‒

‒ Lo sé‒

* * *

‒ lo sé‒

‒ lovi... es hora de comer...‒

Lovino despertó de golpe, estaba en el sillón de la casa, pero ¿no se suponía que estaba en lo que quedaba de Venecia visitando al recuerdo de Feliciano? De pronto un plato de pizza asomó a un lado y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la persona que lo llevaba.

‒ ve~ fratello tuviste una pesadilla, pero después parecía que tenias un sueño agradable, así que te deje dormir un poco más‒ Feliciano estaba sonriente con el plato de pasta en sus manos, estaba puesto los anteojos que le había dado Francis dando a entender a Lovino que tenía una migraña en este momento.

‒ ¿feli?... ¡estas vivo!‒ Lovino se había levantado de golpe y tirando el plato al suelo abrazó fuertemente a su hermano menor.

‒ por supuesto que estoy vivo, y ni pienses que voy a limpiar lo que acabas de tirar‒ dijo Feliciano irritado, lo cual era relativamente normal cuando el tenía migrañas.

‒ soñé que te ibas para siempre...‒ susurró Lovino esperando que Feliciano no lo escuchara.

‒ si eso llegara a pasar, estaria contigo siempre...‒

‒ sí, lo sé... ti voglio bene‒

‒ ti voglio bene... fratello...‒

* * *

seguramente me odian en este momento, debo justificar mi falta, me fui de viaje la semana pasada, y olvide el archivo, y estaba demasiado ocupada para poder entrar al Internet y publicar el capitulo. Les pido de verdad mil disculpas por eso. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Este me base en una película acerca del Tsunami de 2006, muy buena la recomiendo, pero quería plasmar los pensamientos de Romano al perder a Feli, pero no iba a matar a Feliciano, me pareció más adecuado una pesadilla, y Feliciano a su lado intentando calmarlo. Es mi primera experiencia con los POV así que tengan misericordia conmigo.

como siempre Hetalia no me pertenece, y espero sus comentarios, y/o sugerencias, y/o criticas. muchas gracias y que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año a todos.


End file.
